Cold shackels
by NekotaliaFan
Summary: What happens when you get an almost insaine russian and a scared italian? fluff thats what. * fail summery is fail * just some old fan fic i found on my computer.


cold shackles gripped his wrists as he awoke, italy found himself in a cold damp cell. the stone walls were wet or atleast looked that way. italy shivered as his bare back rested on the smooth stone. it had been five weeks already since he was captured, he gave up the idea of germany saving him after the first day he was there. he rested his head against the stone and waited for the russian to walk in and have his way with him. his muscles grew by the day as he struggled to pull the screws that kept the shackles teatherd to the wall behind him. everyday would a guard come into his makeshift cell (it was really Russia's basement...) and check the screws in the wall and as always they would have to re-screw them back into the wall. Adrenalin rushed through his body as he heard the heavy foot falls of the russian, he struggled to turn around and used his legs to push himself away from the wall while pulling the shackles down with his arms a loud clank was heard as the chains fell to the floor. "get down on knees, da?" he heard the Russian say, he did as he was told but only with more ease now that he was free from the wall behind him. he heard Russia taking off his clothes then his foot falls. "you know what to do da?" Russia said as he positioned himself in from of the brunette. italy stood on his knees and deep throated the russian, taking him all in to the hilt. "that's a go-" the Russian was cut off as italy bit down as hard as he could almost biting the Russians member off. Russia screeched in pain as italy let him go and did a round house kick sending the greyish blond to the floor. he ran for the door only to be blocked by the two baltics that guarded the door. latvia threw a punch at him but he grabbed the fist before it came in contact with his face, still holding latvia's fist he dipped down and swept a leg across the floor knocking Lithuanian off his feet and in the prosses of that he broke poor Latvia's arm.

germany stopped by his house to change his clothes, he had just returned home from a business trip and Gilbert had invited him drinking. it had been five weeks since he last saw his brother so he thought it would be fine to go drinking with him. the pub they were supposed to meet at was a little ways off from russias house, Gilbert said they had great beer there. a few minutes after he left his house he found himself walking in front of Russia's house. it must not be that far now... germany thought to himself. suddenly the door to the house burst off its hinges with the impact of who ever rammed into the door.

italy bolted out of the house as fast as his bare feet could carry him, he didn't even see germany staring at him in horror as the bloody body of russia lumbard out of the house before collapsing in front of the door. his feet began to get sore from running bare foot on the hot cement but he keept running untill he got to Germany's house.

germany stood in front of the now dead Russian's house. he stood horrified at the bloody site before him then his phone rang. he picked it up seeing it was his brother calling. "um...bruder i vont't be able to go out drinking today...don't ask vhy." " dats fine i can't go eider" "okay vell bye den" "Auf Wiedersehen" germany said before he hung up. walking up to the house he examined the dead body on the door step, russia had a large gash on the side of his head and one of his lilac eyes had been ripped out. ignoring the dead body he walked inside the house to find Lithuania standing over Latvia with a phone in his hand. "vat de hell happened here?" germany asked. " h...h...he broke my arm! " Latvia cried "who did?" "italy did. he broke latvi's arm and knocked me to the floor, next thing that happened after that was Russia running out of his basement, as far as i could tell his dick was barely attached to him..." "Vat?!" "i know hard to believe right? now if you will excuse me i need to call an ambulance for my wounded friend here" Lithuania said tilting his head in Latvia's direction.

italy sat on a rock next to Germany's front door. the blood that covered his hands up to his elbows was starting to dry, as for the blood on his chest was still fresh and would stay that way until he gets medical attention. "hehehe" italy panted as he saw the blonde german running at full speed towards him. "good...i get...to pass out...now..." italy whispered to himself as darkness already began to raid his vision, he stood up slowly and fell instantly.

germany cought the brunette and carried him inside, as he held the italian in his arms he noticed that italy was alot more muscular than when he had last saw him. italy had a scar above his left eye and his curl was missing, he almost didn't reginize the small man in his arms. it was as if he had been gone for a century and during that century italy had to go to war. his arms tensed around the Italian at the thought of him going to war.

italy opened his eyes wide trying to remember where he was, then every thing fell into place like puzzle pieces, subconsciously he raised a hand and touched the side of his head where his curl had once been. he looked down at his bare chest and saw a bandage had been wrapped tightly around his torso. smelling something cooking he slid out of bed and walked slowly to the kitchen. he found germany stiring a pot of some kind of food. italy walked behind the blonde to see that the pot was filled with beef stew, he wrapped his arms around the tall German and berried his face into his back. he felt him jump slightly in surprise at his touch. "o...oh gutan tag italien, how are you feeling?" "im fine..." "can i ask you to do somding for me? i mean if you are up to it..." "ask of me anything..." "can you show me how you broke Latvia's arm?" "i broke his arm? mmm...well you would have to punch me in the face in order for me to do that..."

germany turned off the burner as italy stepped away from him. turning away from the stove he saw italy walking all the way back to the living room then turned and rushed strait for him. germany did the same fist pulled back and aimed for his face as he threw the punch, in one fluid motion italy cought his fist and dipped down sweeping his leg across the floor hitting an imaginary target. there was a sickly crack heard as pain blossomed in the arm the italian grasped. swiftly standing up italy asked "did it break?" "nein its just fractured, it would hurt alot more if it was broken..." "is it bad?" "nein its a small fracture it'll heal soon. are you hungry?" "i haven't eaten in five weeks what do you think?" the was a hint of irritation in his voice. germany was going to say something but decided it was best to keep quiet. as if he were reading Germany's mind italy said "he did feed me but i never ate it, i always amused that he had poisoned it so i didn't eat. most of the time i was just living off his cum." "you vat?!" "si...every day or so he would come in and have his way with me. he would use pocket knives to dig into my sides." italy lowered his boxers slitly revealing long scars on his hips." mein gott..." was all germany could say. they ate in silence and went to bed in silence, there was nothing to say and even if there was what could he say?

the next day...

at another day of training germany thought he would test the group on strength. " ok i vill test you're strength and evaluate how great your abilities are." he told the group-which was only japan and italy-"hai" "si" the two responded. "japan" germany barked "h...hai..." "your first. pretend im your attacker. come and defend yourself." germany lunged for japan ready to fake a punch but swipe japan off his feet. japan threw a punch which germany easily cought using Italy's technique he held onto the fist and dipped down, instead of twisting japans arm the wrong way he slide behind him and pinned his arm to his back. "very good japan, ve need to vork on your skill dough." "hai" "italy, your next."

italy looked up from pooky who was licking his hand and said "kay..." "ill go easy on you" "that's fine." "ok pretend im your attacker. come and defend yourself." he didn't see a German rushing at him but instead a cold hearted Russian. the greyish blonde pulled his fist back to punch him but extended his leg to trip him. italy jumped over the Russian's leg and grabbed hold of the flying fist. doing a backflip he landed right on top of the russian and pulled back his fist to punch him.

germany looked up at italy and saw that his eyes were wide open, they resembled japans eyes more than his own. "italy s-" a punch to the face cut him off as a sharp pain formed in the spot were he was hit. he pushed up with his legs kicking the delirious Italian off of him.

he was no longer on the open training spot, he was now back in the Russian's basement. "THIS IS FOR MY CURL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" italy screeched as he did a round house kick knocking Ivan in the head with the side of his boot. he watched the blood run down ivan's face as he shoved him against the wall.

japan watched the crowd of nations that had formed during much of the fighting. "i bet you ten bucks germany wins" japan had heard America say. "well that'll make it two hundred and ten bucks you owe me." England responded obviously taking on the challenge.

germany saw or at least thought he saw rage flash in the Italians eyes, then he heard his brother Gilbert shout " now or never vest!" he rememberd the conversation he had with his brother. Gilbert had told him ( after much fighting and begging) that he was in fact the holy roman empire or atleast used to be before he lost his memory after the war. italy had pulled his fist back to perform a powerful punch that could possibly knock him out, but his eyes softened and his fist fell as germany said the long anticipated words "ich liebe dich mein italien." he only hoped italy knew enough german to understand him. the crowd behind italy grew quiet, as if everyone was holding their breath to see what happened next.

the words of Germany's confession cut into him like a cold knife. the words brought him back to reality as he slowly began to see the bloodied beat up face of his friend. struggling to keep his words in English he said " ima so sorry...soa sorry" he turned from the German and tried to run away but a hand cought his wrist.

the crowd gasped as germany pulled the brunette towards him and kissed him deeply. italy broke the kiss short and forcefully by shoving the German away from him. his hands still on the blondes chest he looked down and said " im...sorry i cant...i already promised someone else..." loud booing erupted from the crowd as italy turned and started to walk away " wait!...i have it...the push broom you gave me when we were little...the one you gave me before the i went to war." italy stopped mid step and turned around staring at the German, germany had his arms halfway up in the air as if asking for a hug. " h...holy roman empire?" germany nodded as italy ran into his arms "i always knew you would come back!" " i would never break a promise..." " aaaaaaaaw" the crowd said simultaneously. " i...i was beginning to think you had died..." "no i was right here the whole time, i just didn't know it...and to think i had you this whole time..."


End file.
